


Frustration in one of it’s simplest (complex) forms

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Implied Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU<br/>Notes: Written for teen wolf kink meme prompt: Lydia/Peter Hale, Sex dreams, slightly dub-con.<br/>Lydia has gotten used to her hallucinations/dreams. Peter comes to her at night in the form of his younger self and they fuck every night but she awakens right before she orgasms. Lydia continually looks forward to the nightly trysts in hopes of finally orgasming, not realizing what she truly wants. The one night she does reach her climax, adult Peter is the one she sees beneath her eyelids, and she doesn’t mind it.<br/>May be slightly different than the prompt, but not by much.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration in one of it’s simplest (complex) forms

Lydia lies in bed, exhausted once again from trying to get herself off for the last hour.

———-

It had been this way since Jackson split up with her; she no longer had an outlet for her sexual frustration.

She _was_ a hormonal teenager after-all; it seemed like the slightest thing made her horny.

———-

She sees Jackson in school every day and is inevitably turned on.

She really questions her sanity when not only Stiles, but freaking Erica can arouse her with one small glance.

God…just the other day she seemed to notice a rather large crack in the cement and even _that_ she had to stop to stare at to figure out what exactly made it such a _hot_ cement crack.

_ Ridiculous _

———-

What was even more ridiculous? She couldn’t even fantasize properly to do it for herself; it was like she couldn’t imagine the details well enough.

Porn didn’t seem to work either; she had even thought about buying a vibrator out of desperation, but was grossed out by the hygiene issues that brought up. 

She can just imagine her mom’s face if she ever found the thing in the dishwasher.

———-

So, tired from the nightly work out this had become, she fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now this seemed familiar…this house, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it and…“You!”

“Me?” young Peter Hale asks.

“Yes, why do you insist on haunting my dreams?”

He replies, “That’s not really something I can answer yet.But oh hey, did you bring the flower?”

The flower she thinks…and blushes because she _had_ lost it.

“Did you lose it?” he asks. She nods, “Oh well…that just means you owe me a kiss instead” he says.

Before she has time to say anything, he leans down and his lips are on hers.His hands come up to her face and she reaches around to put her hands on his back to bring him closer.

_ This is nice, _ she thinks, _maybe this will do it for me, just need to get a bit further_ ; she’s getting into it and then…

She gasps awake and is still turned on. She sighs in frustration and falls back to sleep.

———-

The next night repeats like the first.She doesn’t have the flower, so making out ensues. This time she tries to speed things up.

She breaks away for only a second to unbutton her top.It falls to the floor and she’s kissing him again.Her hands are about to help him take off his own shirt, when she wakes up again…

She huffs and falls back to the bed.

———-

When it happens for a third night in a row, she seems suspicious, but it’s from her own mind, so what can she do?

They make it to his room this time, to an actual bed.He had taken off his shirt and her bra this time.

Laying on top of her, skin to skin, he starts to use his tongue and lips along the side of her neck; he gently bites and whispers in her ear “Do you like that Lydia?”

But it’s a man’s voice, not a boys; she doesn’t pay attention though, except to moan _yeeess_. 

One of his hands starts to crawl up the inside of her thigh, because at some point her pants had come off.

She feels nails digging into the sensitive skin as his lips find hers again.

Her eyes are closed and the pressure to her lips is different; more demanding. 

“Oh my god” she breathes out as his nails scratch up higher and…she wakes up.

“Dammit!” she almost screams, putting her face in her hands and she wants to cry.

———-

When she wakes up the next morning she notices crescent shaped grooves and red scratches on one of her thighs as she’s getting dressed; she figures she did it to herself.

———-

At school that day she has to practically drag herself to each class; she’s so sleep deprived.It’s weird because each dream feels so real, it’s like she’s not asleep at all.

———-

She gets one full week of reprieve from the dreams; almost happy that they stopped because they were becoming addicting.

She would be daydreaming in class all day (which is something she _never_ does) about that boy with a man’s voice.Just remembering the sound of it, almost a purr in her ear and dear lord she really needs to find a new boyfriend.

———-

This time the dream is slightly different.

Instead of the beautiful house, the house is a burnt-out wreck; but inside it’s exactly the same. 

It all goes the same way…

The kissing, the bedroom,the clothes coming off, whispering in her ear, the nails digging and skimming up the inside of her thigh, both thighs this time.

He’s down to his underwear this time, she knows it; and so is she.

Suddenly, it’s like time has lapsed because he’s settled himself between her thighs, his pelvis grinding into hers.She can feel the hard length of him through her panties.

She cries out when there’s suddenly more weight against her hips, pushing him even harder against her.

But when she opens her eyes, she sees only the boy smiling down at her, and she’s so close this time…

Sitting up in bed, she picks up a pillow and throws it against her nightstand.

———-

She can hear glass breaking, but doesn’t care what it is she broke.

———-

Every day she feels like she’s going just a little more crazy than the last. 

She wants to pull her hair out; she wants to chop it all off; she wants to steal Jackson’s credit card and go on a shopping spree; she wants to _steal_ Jackson. 

Lock him up in her room; use handcuffs or rope or scarves or she doesn’t care; _anything_ to tie him to her bed.

She wants to keep him there for days and live out every sexual fantasy she can think of.

She wants to _dominate him_ and then have him _dominate her_.

The feel of his hard body pressed against hers; the feel of sweat dripping down. She wants him in every position she can think of and every way. 

Above her, below her, behind her; gentle, slow, hard, fast, _rough_.

———-

Okay it’s official.She has gone from nuts to sexually abstinent?

———-

That night’s dream is one of the _worst_ she’s had; and by worst, she means _best_ , except for the possibility of the _waking up again before completion part_.

This time it just starts where it left off before; no kissing, no taking clothes off, no voices in her ear that make her melt.

He had stopped the grinding movement of his hips, and smirked at her frustration.Then his lips went to hers briefly, before continuing down her body; tongue going around both nipples and trailing down her stomach.

Reaching for the sides of her panties, he has them off of her in a second; both of his hands spreading her thighs apart.

His face follows his hands and she can feel rough stubble as it scratches along the inside of one thigh and then along the other; she hopes for a second that she won’t have stubble burn in the morning before gasping when his tongue slides up her slit, the tip circling before sucking her clit into his mouth.

She almost screams and grabs a hold of his hair to keep him there as he chuckles against her. 

His tongue flicks rapidly across the sensitive skin; one finger slowly pushing inside and moving in tandem with his tongue.

She’s so close she doesn’t care who it is anymore, just that she can finally get off and “oh fuck” escapes her lips when she wakes up; except when she opens her eyes he’s hovering over her now and it’s her move.

———-

She knows she’s not dreaming anymore, but she had already determined herself insane so what the hell; bringing his face to hers she kisses him passionately because it’s all _real_ now. 

Somehow she also _just knows_ this is the boy from her dreams all grown up and he’s grown up to be _even hotter_ and so _damn sexy_.

His hands spread her thighs a part again and he’s suddenly inside her and trying to go slowly; and she just can’t believe this is _finally_ happening.

When he starts to move, she puts her legs around his waist so he can go deeper; his voice near her ear “my sweet, my beautiful fucking girl, all _mine_ ”, his tongue licking a path from her ear down her neck.

———-

Before she knows what’s happening he’s behind her, taking her hands and positioning them to hold onto the footboard of her bed; she’s on her knees and he’s whispering in her ear “I want you to see how gorgeous you are”.

His voice causing her to shudder as he motions towards her vanity where the mirror shows both of them; she hardly recognizes the girl in the mirror, her hair all tangled, lips swollen, and eyes dilated.

He’s guiding himself back inside her and then rocking his hips slowly and then faster; the entire time telling her to keep _watching the mirror_ ; and it’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen or done.

She can feel his hands digging into her hips, long nails trying to tear open skin; looking in the mirror she sees red eyes and the glint of sharp teeth behind her.

She gasps when he growls _all the better to eat you with my dear_ , before feeling the hint of teeth slide against her throat.Crimson trails glide down her neck that he laps up with his tongue.

The pain mixed with the pleasure drive her over the edge as his thrusts become erratic; her knuckles turning white from her grip on the footboard; his lips finding hers and muffling her cries. 

She tastes the tang of her own blood on his tongue before everything goes black behind her closed eyes.

———-

She wakes up with the dawn from hot breath on her neck, to find a large wolf curled around her. Her very own _Big Bad Wolf…_ she only hopes she can get him up and out of her room before her mom comes to wake her up.


End file.
